La Luz
by shadowmarialove
Summary: "Su cuerpo será Uzumaki." "Su sangre será Senju." "El odio...Uchiha." Cerró los ojos y se durmió sin saber lo que sus palabras habían causado.Dos hermanos se enfrentaban a espadas y la lucha entre los Uchiha y Senju empezo.Uchiha luchando por su padre y Senju por la mujer que amaba."UCHIHA!""SENJU"El mundo se volvió negro... "¿Que es el amor?"


_Idea comenzó a molestarme el:_ **4 de Abril 2013**  
_Comencé escribiendo esto en: _**16 de Abril 2013**  
_Termine de escribir la __**primera parte**__ en:_ **4 de Junio 2013**  
Termine la segunda_**parte**_**_:_**_  
Termine __**todo**__:_

**Por cierto Naruot no me pertenece solo la idea de la historia.**

**shadowmarialove**

* * *

** Ok… ... Uchiha y Senju son los nombres de los dos hijos del Rikudō Sennin. Uzumaki es el nombre de la hija. En aquel entonces, ****_vamos a pretender_****, que no había apellidos tan sólo nombres. A medida que paso el tiempo, las costumbres cambiaron y sus descendientes decidieron que para honrarlos tomarían sus nombres como los nombres oficiales de sus respectivos clanes clan... así es de cómo llegaron a ser los Clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki.**

* * *

En el fondo de un bosque había una pequeña cabaña. Humo se podía ver y los árboles se movían lentamente al ritmo del viento. El sol en el horizonte desapareciendo poco a poco, y la oscuridad esperando a comer el mundo entero.

.

.

Susurro **(1)**

.

Susurro

.

.  
"Apúrate Uchiha! No le queda mucho tiempo! "

"¡Cállate! Voy tan rápido como puedo! "

Dos hombres estaban corriendo por el bosque a una velocidad increíble, en dirección a una pequeña cabaña iluminada por el sol. Humo salía haciéndoles saber que se estaban acercando. Podían ver la silueta de una mujer que los esperaba cerca de la puerta de la cabaña. Tenía el pelo de color rojo brillante y largo y su rostro estaba manchado de maquillaje causado por las lágrimas secas. Cuando llegaron a la cabina se arrojó al más joven de los tres, Senju, y empezó a llorar lágrimas frescas, una vez más.

"Shhh ... Estará bien Uzumaki. No llores, eres demasiado hermosa para llorar. Shhh... Tu sabes que él es fuerte, no llores."

"Y-ya lo sé... pero yo no quiero que se valla a m-morir!"

Ella seguía llorando y su hermano miró el mayor esperando alguna ayuda, pero el otro se quedó mirando fijamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con ganas de ver a su padre. Él entró y vio a su padre tendido en un colchón viejo. Un hombre que una vez fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar al Jūbi**(2)** era ahora un anciano impotente esperando que la muerte lo tomara. Y, sin embargo, todavía era lo suficientemente poderoso como para asegurar que el Jūbi quedara sellado para siempre y para dar su bendición a sus dos hijos y su hija.

Él les diría quien iba a ser su heredero. Esto decidiría su futuro y sus vidas. Se arrodilló junto a él en la cama. Y su hermano de pie detrás de su hermana, que estaba sentada a los pies de su padre con su mano en sus palmas de ella.

Abrió los ojos y miró con ojos sabios y cansados.

"U-Uch-

Comenzó a toser y trataba de respirar.

"¡Padre! Toma, bebe esto." Su hijo menor le dio un poco de agua, y se puso al lado de su hermano.

"G-gracias, S-Senju." Él asintió con la cabeza a cambio. Abrió la boca y habló.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, he visto el futuro. Es oscuro y esta lleno de sangre. El poder ha hecho que la gente se vuelva loca y luchan guerras sin sentido. El mundo está lleno de oscuridad y sus descendientes han causado caos y dolor en el mundo. Pero en toda esa oscuridad vi una luz, mi heredero." Tosió un poco más y Uzumaki dijo, "¡Padre! No te esfuerces tanto."

"N-No, tengo que decirles, porque mi tiempo se está acabando. Mi heredero tendrá atributos que lo distinguirán del resto del mundo." Ha esto los tres hermanos se tensaron en anticipación.

"Su cuerpo vendrán de Uzumaki." Ella sonrió ante esto.

"Su sangre será Senju." Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Y-y tend-

No pudo terminar la frase porque su mente se nubló con visiones de oscuridad y odio y dijo lo que vio a su hijo mayor.

"Odio... Uchiha." Cerró los ojos y se durmió sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de causar por sus palabras.

Su hijo mayor se estremecía con temblores y en ese momento el destino se movió. Se puso de pie y maldijo a su padre, hermano y hermana. Él huyó y se escapó de la cabina, hiendo más adentro del bosque. Nunca se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos sangraban rojo, porque amaba a su padre, pero él lo había traicionado. Su hermano y su hermana lo perseguían, tratando de hacerlo que volviera a la cabaña.

"Uchiha, vuelve!"

"Hermano, por favor! ¡Vuelve! ¡Padre te ama! "

Sus ojos ardían y más sangre salía de ellos y cuando su hermana dijo esas palabras el vio rojo. Se detuvo y se voltio sin notar en lo sorprendidos que estaban ambos. Ellos se sorprendieron de que sus ojos estuvieran rojos y tres tomoe negros estaban allí, girando y bailando, burlándose de ellos.

"Padre me ama, enserio? Entonces, oh querida hermana mía, por favor dime por qué tengo yo que quedarme con el odio?"

Ella respondió, aunque con voz temblorosa. "P-pero hermano, probablemente quiere que e-evitemos que esto suceda. Y ya sabes lo que dijo, el derramamiento de sangre es todo lo que vio, yo no quiero ver ma-

**"¡CALLATE! UZUMAKI!** **Tú** y **Senju **no saben nada de guerra. **NADA!** ¿Estabas allí junto a papá cuando mamá murió? **No**, porque te estabas escondiendo con **_Senju_** temblando como el **cobarde **que eres! **Yo** era el que estaba alado de papá luchando contra esa 'cosa' no **TU**! **Yo** fui el que se suponía que iba a recibir algo. **Yo **soy el que **_a_**_m__**a**_ a papá mas, no **TU** ni **SENJU!**

Para entonces Uzumaki estaba temblando y sollozando, Senju abrazándola fuertemente y mirando a su hermano con odio.

"¡**BASTA! **Eso es suficiente Uchiha. Deja de hacerle daño, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti."

"Lo mejor para mí? **¿Quiere lo que es mejor para mí?** Dime, oh gran _Senju_, desde cuando es que ella se ha _preocupado_ **por mí o tan siquiera por papá?** ¿Desde _cuándo_? De lo único que se preocupa es por **senju, Senju, SENJU!** No creas que no sé cómo ella abre las piernas **_solo para ti _****(3)**. Sólo Tú, _sólo tú_, eso es **TODO** lo que ella piensa. **Ella no es mi hermana tu no eres mi hermano, ambos son piezas repugnantes de mierda y se pueden ir al infierno porque a mi no me importan! "**

Para entonces Senju estaba temblando de rabia.

"N-no quisiste decir eso Uchiha! Tómalo de vuelta. **(4) **Tu no sabes nada! Y-yo la amo! ¿Y qué si somos hermanos, ella ha estado allí conmigo todo este tiempo. Tómalo de vuelta y pídele disculpas y yo lo dejare pasar. "

Él se echó a reír.

"Que me va a hacer el pequeño Senju, pegarme? Bah. No me hagas reír, no eres más que un cobarde. Lo único que puedes hacer es lo que tu _PUTA_ te dice que hagas! "

"P-puta? Voy a **matarte** maldito, hermanos o no **Uchiha!** "

"Órale! Te voy a **MATAR PRIMERO** y daré gloria a _mí _padre! "

Ambos hermanos se enfrentaron espada a espada y la lucha entre los Uchiha y Senju comenzó. Uchiha luchando por su padre y Senju por la mujer que amaba.

"H-hermanos-s deténganse! Basta p-por favor! P-por favor, **deténganse! ¡BASTA!** "

Ellos no escucharon, porque estaban demasiado ciegos con rabia para poder ver cómo la profecía de su padre se cumplía enfrente de sus propios ojos. Y Uzumaki lloraba y lloraba, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados porque el bosque se los comía. Sus lágrimas se perdían en el suelo seco, y nadie podía ver su dolor y tristeza.

**"UCHIHA!"**

"SENJU!"

El mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Dentro de la cabina, donde su padre estaba. El abrió los ojos en busca de su hijo mayor para decirle su destino. Abrió la boca y dijo: "Mi heredero tendrá el amor y la lealtad de mi hijo mayor. Él será el que traerá gloria a Uchiha, porque Uchiha es mi heredero, Uzumaki mi cuerpo, y Senju mi sangre. "

Y con eso el _RikudōSennin_** (5), **_Kono Yo no Kyūseishu_** (6), **y _Shinobi no Kami_** (7)** cerro sus ojos para no ser abiertos nunca jamás. Y la oscuridad que había estado esperando se comió al mundo entero y lo llenó de odio y oscuridad, hasta que viniera la luz y trajera esperanza y paz al mundo nuevamente.

* * *

**"... Marido que es bueno para nada. ¡Te odio! "**

Se podía oír el golpe de la puerta y el silencio era insoportable. En la cocina estaba sentado un hombre de unos veinte años. Su mano cubría la mitad de su cara, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y leves sollozos podían ser escuchados. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su otra mano estaba sangrando. Un grito de un niño de cinco años de edad fue lo que lo sacó de su trance. Él estaba de pie en la puerta, las lágrimas ensuciando su rostro. Ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"P-papá, ¿P-por qué es que m-mamá te h-hirió?"

El hombre se levantó y se llevó a su hijo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sentó en la silla tratando de calmar a su hijo y a la vez tratando de ocultar su mano sangrante de los ojos de su él.

"Shhh ... Fugaku no llores. ¿Por qué lloras? "

"P-porque, M-mamá hizo que Papá llorara y Papá n-nunca llora porque P-papi es fuerte." Secando las lágrimas de su hijo, le habló suavemente.

"Ah, ahora Fugaku, quien te dijo que no lloro?"

"S-sensei dijo q-que nuestros papás no lloran p-porque son shinobi."

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, es cierto que no debemos llorar porque somos shinobi. Recuerda lo que la regla número veinticinco dice? "

"Hai, Un ninja no debe mostrar sus emociones. "**(8)**

"Sí, eso es lo que dice, pero a veces está bien llorar." Observó cómo su hijo se limpio las lágrimas y lo miró con alivio.

"R-realmente?" Él sonrió suavemente a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla.

"Por supuesto, pero tienes que asegurarte de que estés solo."

"Está bien, Papá."

El silencio los envolvió y no los quería soltar. Se levantó e hizo su hijo sentarse en una de las sillas. Incluso si _ella _se había ido, él se haría cargo de su hijo. Él era el jefe del clan de los Uchiha y su hijo, Uchiha Fugaku, sería el siguiente en la línea. EL haría todo lo posible para criar a su hijo.

Dejando el plato de estofado enfrente de él, observaba con fascinación como su hijo comía. Hablaba y hablaba de su día y de todos los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Cómo es que se iba a convertir en el mejor jefe del clan de los Uchiha, por supuesto, después de su padre, porque su papá era el mejor, no importa lo que decían los demás. Él observó en silencio mientras su hijo terminó lo último de su cena y lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera pensando si realmente debería decirle o no, y luego su hijo abrió la boca.

"Papi"

"Sí, Fu-chan"

"PAPÁ! Te dije que no me llames así, suena muy femenino." Se rió y su hijo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Papi"

"Mmm"

"¿Qué es el amor?" Se congeló y luego sonrió; una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Fugaku tuviera ganas de llorar. Su padre habló en voz baja.

"Amor? El amor es ... amor es una maravillosa sensación de calor que se siente por alguien. Hay muchos tipos de amor. Uno es el amor a un hermano, el amor a un hijo o hija, o el amor a tu 'otro' ".

"Tu otro? ¿Qué es eso papá? "

"Ahh, eso sería como yo y tu madre. La quiero mucho. "

"P-pero, ella no te a-ama a ti o a mi v-verdad?"

"P-pues no _(ver su rostro cabizbajo le rompió el corazón y se le ocurrió algo rápido)_ pero, no importa, porque te tengo a ti y te quiero mucho Fugaku."

"Te amo mucho papá."

.  
_Tick_

.  
**Tock**

.  
_Tick_

.  
**Tock**

.  
Su tiempo se estaba acabando.

.

.  
"Fugaku, yo quiero que me prometas algo." Su hijo lo miró con esos ojos inocentes. No quería que su hijo sufriera, tal vez podría encontrar lo que él no pudo.

…..

"Quiero q-que me prometas que, c-cuando te enamores te nunca dejaras de amar a esa persona aunque sea por un segundo. Aprecia a esa persona para siempre y protégela a toda costa. **Nunca renuncies** a esa persona y **siempre se leal**. Si alguna vez tienes hijos **ámalos** de igual medida, y asegúrate de decirles las palabras de tu padre."

"Pero papá, no eres viejo, y que se supone que tengo que decirles. Si vas a estar allí, entonces ¿no sería más fácil que tú les diga? "

Fugaku vio como su padre se puso a llorar y temblar y no podía entender por qué su padre estaba sufriendo. Pero, ¿cómo podría un simple niño entender que su padre iba a morir por la mujer que amaba, pero no lo quería de vuelta? Él no podía y no lo haría hasta que se hiciera mayor.

"¿Papá? No llores papá. No estás solo, por eso no puedes llorar." Su padre se rió un poco y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

"T-tienes m-mucha razón no estoy s-solo t-todavía."

Poner una sonrisa en su rostro era más difícil de lo que pensaba, le dolía, y pudo ver que su hijo sabía que era falsa. Fugaku haría un gran jefe del clan. Calmando sus nervios empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Para tu futuro hijo, Fugaku, debes darle amor. Enséñale nuestras costumbres y la manera de ser respetuoso. Enséñale a buscar debajo de lo debajo. Enséñale técnicas del clan para que sea el próximo jefe del clan y que te supere a ti. Se estricto, pero nunca dejes de amarlo. No dejes que beba hasta que tenga veinte y asegúrate de que él coma sus verduras. Dile todo sobre las chicas, pero lo más importante es enseñarle acerca de nuestra familia. No lo de los Uchiha, pero nosotros, lo de nuestra familia. Dile cómo siempre se debe apreciar la vida. Enséñale todo lo que puedas Fugaku. Y si tu piensa que vas a morir, y escribe todo en un papel y asegúrate de que lo obtenga el y nadie mas pero él. Así que prométeme, Fugaku, prométeme que le vas a decir y a enseñarle todo lo que te he dicho. "

"Y-yo prometo papá. Cuando tenga mi heredero te prometo que voy a enseñar y decir todas las cosas, tal como me dijiste y me enseñaste, pero sigo sin entender por que. ¿Por qué no puedes tu decirle a mi futuro hijo? "

"Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora esto es suficiente. Te he enseñado todo lo que pude y por favor no te olvides de que Te amo. Una última cosa que puedo decir es, gracias, hijo mío."

Su padre se levantó y lo metió en la cama dejando un niño muy confuso para soñar. Fugaku nunca imaginó que se encontraría a su padre a la mañana siguiente, muerto tratando de proteger a una traidora en el clan Uchiha. No lo entendería por qué lo había hecho, pero a él siempre le molestaría y permanecería en la oscuridad, hasta el día que llegara la luz.

* * *

**(1) No se si se entendió esto….en Inglés tiene mas sentido que en Español.**

**(2) Ten-Tails (Bestia de Diez colas)**

**(3)** ** El Primer Hokage de ****_Konohagakure no Sato _****estaba casado con Uzumaki Mito quien más tarde fue conocida como Senju Mito. Los Uzumaki y Senju siempre han sido un Clan cercano, casi primos, y su relación con los Uchihas fue mala desde que su Padre les dijo quien iba a ser su heredero. Esta es la razón en porque, EN MI HISTORIA, Uchiha le dice a Senju que lo que esta haciendo es desagradable ya que esta durmiendo con su propia hermana. Y otra vez, ****_en mi historia_****, ya que los Uchiha siempre han sido distantes en la anime y manga, a ellos no les gustaba socializarse con los Uzumaki ni Senju, sin embargo, no saben porque se alejaron ellos mismos de los otros dos clanes. Pero desde el comienzo del clan, la persona "original" que fue nombrado Uchiha (Hijo mayor de**_ Rikudō Sennin)_**, les dijo al resto del Clan que se mantuvieran alejados de los Uzumakis y Senjus, esta es la razon ****_*En mi Historia*_**** en porque los Uchihas se alejaron de los Senjus y Uzumakis. Perdonen mi incesto... Sé que es desagradable... para algunas personas... "_" ... No. Preguntes….. Solo no. No. **

**(4) En inglés tiene mas sentido. En si quería dar a entender que este Senju le esta diciendo a Uchiha que le de pena o culpa por haber dicho eso a su hermana. "Take it back!" "Tómalo de vuelta!"**

**(5) Sabio de los Seis Caminos**

**(6) Salvador de este mundo**

**(7) Dios de Shinobi**

**(8) ** wiki/Shinobi_Rules

* * *

**Okay, entonces esta es la traducion que decidi hacer de la historia "The Light" Si les gusta o no no me interesa ajajajaja..."_"...Night~**


End file.
